LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P13/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting in the living room together) Erin: How are you feeling Alex? Alex: I hate you. Erin: No you don't. Alex: You know I hate it when they start shifting Erin! Erin: It was funny! Alex: Not to me! Tom: Come on guys, calm down. It's over now. Alex: I guess. But you owe me for that. Erin: Yeah yeah, I know. Tom: So, what should we- (Tom's phone begins to ring as he answers it. The caller is revealed as Otto) Tom: Hello? Otto: Hey Tom, uhhh we may have a bit of a problem over here. Tom: Why? What's wrong? Otto: I was opening up my office for the morning and when I entered, I found something off. Tom: What is it? Otto: One of my spare cyborg bodies appears to have gone missing. Tom: Missing? Otto: Yeah but it's so weird. There's no sign of forced entry, no signs of any escape, nothing. It's like it just vanished. Tom: You sure you didn't put it in storage or something? Otto: I'm sure Tom, I think someone's taken it. Tom: Well, we'll keep an eye out for it Otto. If we find it, we'll tell you. Otto: Got it. Thanks Bridger. Tom: You're welcome Octavius. It's the least I can do for what you did for me. (Tom hangs up) Alex: What was that? Tom: Apparently one of Otto's cyborg bodies went missing somehow. Erin: Huh? Tom: No signs of entry or escape. It's like it vanished or something. ???: Oh no. It didn't vanish. (The heroes watch as a cyborg walks out from the back door and into the living room) ???: It has simply...evolved. Izuku: What the...? Denki: Hey, that must be the cyborg! ???: Perceptive ones aren't you? Heh, you're nothing like The Protectors of old. Alex: Protectors? Erin: That was dad's old group. ???: What, has no one told you about me? Has history simply forgotten about my presence? Momo: Who are you? ???: In days of old, humans called me by my old name, The Alpha A.I. Alex: The Alpha A.I....? ???: But now....You heroes can call me...Ultron. Erin: Ultron? Tom: Well then "Ultron", why are you here? Izuku: And why did you take that cyborg? Ultron: You see heroes, for years now I've been trapped in my own mind, alone and left with my own thoughts. I was designed by the remnants of the SDF as a peacekeeper, but now I see that peace cannot be achieved with all you heroes running around. Alex: Huh? Erin: We're the most worthy candidates to help the Omniverse, how are we a problem? Ultron: No, how could you be worthy? You're all killers. Alex: Killers? Ultron: You don't understand it yet do you? You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to....evolve. And that's why I'm here, I'm on mission. Tom: What mission? (Ultron looks over at the heroes) Ultron: Peace of our time. (Three more cyborgs step out next to Ultron.) Tom: WHAT?! Alex: I thought you said it was one suit! Tom: That's what he said! Ultron: Maybe Octavius lost more than he thought. Now then...Let's take this outside shall we? (Ultron fires a beam of energy from the suit's hand, hitting Tom and making him fly through the wall as Ultron follows after him) Tom: Bastard! Ultron: I could say the same about you Bridger. Alex: Tom! Erin: Hold on we're coming! (The other heroes run outside where they're stopped by the other cyborgs) Suit #1: Sorry kids. Suit #2: This is just business. Erin: Not very good business that's for sure. Suit #1: You'll understand soon enough. (The suits arm themselves with built-in weapon systems as the heroes rush in and attack before the suits fly up into the air with thrusters) Ultron: Looks like your friends are a little busy. Tom: Shut up! (Tom hits Ultron's suit with lightning, knocking him back) Tom: You're nothing but a relic Alpha! Ultron: It's not Alpha anymore boy. (Ultron stands back up before he rushes toward Tom and kicks him away) Ultron: Weak. Tom: Could say the same about you! (Tom blasts Ultron with a constant stream of lightning, overwhelming his systems and causes him to stumble back) Ultron: Well, you're definitely strong. Tom: You know it. Ultron: It is clear that I cannot win this fight. (Ultron flies up with his thrusters) Ultron: I'll be leaving you all for now. But remember that this is only the start of our war children. (The other suits join Ultron as they fly off. The heroes then run up to Tom) Alex: Tom you okay? Tom: Yeah. What the hell was that? Erin: Not sure. But at least we found out what happened to Otto's bodies. Tom: I gotta contact him about this. He needs to know. Izuku: That's a good idea. Alex: Great, first we have The League, The Marked Ones, now we got a bunch of protesters and an evil A.I. This is going very well for us. Omega: Is that sarcasm? Alex: Yes it is. Tom: Come on, let's get this to Otto. (The heroes head back into the house as Ian repairs the damage to the wall. Tom then takes out his phone and contacts Otto) Tom: Hey uh Otto? Otto: Yes what is it? Did you find the body? Tom: Yeah we did, and it's more than one. Otto: What?! Tom: These bodies have been possessed by what appears to be an evil A.I. It's calling itself Ultron. Otto: Ultron? Tom: You might want to disable your other remaining bodies. If this thing's spreading to automated machines, it could try to come back for your remaining suits. Otto: You got it. I'll get started right away. Tom: Good. Be careful doc. Otto: I will. (Otto hangs up as Tom puts his phone away) Tom: Well, this is definitely interesting. Alex: So the time has come for us all to take action then. Erin: If this Ultron guy can control technology, what kind of damage do you think he can do if he gets access to something he's not supposed to? Tom: Whatever it is, it can't be good. We need to find him before it's too late. Izuku: Good idea. Alex: Where could he be heading though? (The heroes all look at each other thinking. It then cuts to Ultron and his possessed bodies as they enter a large abandoned laboratory) Ultron: Here we are. This shall be our base of operations. Suit #1: Impressive. This will serve us well. Ultron: Now it's time for our first order of business. Suit #2: What is it? Ultron: We need an army. An army of perfect warriors to serve our purposes. Suit #3: How do we start? Ultron: Find worthy beings and extract their minds. Bond them with your own and we shall grow in strength. We shall design more bodies for this conquest as well. Suit #1: Good idea sir. We shall start the construction right away. Suit #3: Me and X2 will begin the abduction. Ultron: Do not think of it as abduction, think of it as saving them D4. Suit #3: Roger that. Ultron: Now then, let's begin shall we? (Two of the suits nod before flying out of the lab as Ultron and the other remaining suit stay behind to construct more bodies. It then cuts back to the heroes as they walk down the street in the city) Alex: So, robots huh? Izuku: Our job's just getting more complicated as the day goes by. Alex: Can't be so bad. We just- (The heroes stop as a group of P.A.T members are seen walking by up ahead) Alex: *sigh* Goddammit. Tom: What is it? Erin: P.A.Ts. Tom: The hell is the P.A.T? Erin: Not good that's for sure. Omega: We'll explain later when we get the chance. Tom: Alright. Alex: Let's see what they're up to now. Erin: Got it. (The heroes approach the P.A.T group as they notice the heroes approaching) P.A.T #1: Hey, on the left. P.A.T #3: Great. Just what we needed. Mina: And what are you racist assholes up to now? P.A.T #2: OY! PISS UP, ZOMBIE LOVER!! Mina: YOU PISS OFF!!! P.A.T #2: LITTLE BITCH I'LL- P.A.T #4: Relax everyone. These heroes can't do anything. Alex: And why's that? P.A.T #4: The city gave us permission to be here. And in a few moments, our leader is about to destroy your chances of protecting these monsters. Tom: So you guys are against Targhul or something? Jack: Yes they are. P.A.T #1: Jeez, since when did you guys get a heap of scrap to join you guys? Tom: What did you just say? P.A.T #1: You heard me. Tom: Okay, you're just asking for me to beat your ass. P.A.T #1: Try me. Tom: You wanna go you little- (Alex stops Tom from walking toward the P.A.T member) Alex: Don't. It's not worth it. These assholes are all talk. P.A.T #3: All talk huh!? Did you forget last time we met? Mina: *Gasp and looks at Omega* Omega:..... P.A.T #2: In fact, take a look up there! Its starting! (The P.A.T member points up and they heroes look to see a giant TV screen, showing some talk show room) Host: And we are back! Today we now speak with our next guest, someone who has some very interesting things to share with our viewers. Please help me welcome, the leader of P.A.T, Holden Richmond. (Holden walks on screen as the heroes glare at his presence) Holden: Thanks for having me on Todd. Host: Its Mich. Now then, Mr. Richmond. Your group, People Against Targhuls. Why the Targhuls? Holden: Simple. They are monsters, who will gladly eat us all for lunch. Host: We understand you've been at war with our local heroes the Defenders. Why go after them? Holden: I don't wish to harm the Defenders, but these poor kids are protecting these monsters. We are trying to help them. Host: According to reports from leadership, the Targhul's in the Defenders are heroes. What evidence do you have that they are a threat? Holden: *Smirks* I'm glad you asked. Omega: No... (Holden shows the host and the audience the pictures of Omega killing the civilian Carnage used against him) Holden: One of our members caught one of these creatures in the act of killing an innocent man in cold blood. Showed no mercy in killing the man. Omega:...... Host: And what happened afterward? Holden: The damn thing ran off back home. We later found out that he also killed a group of officers that were trying to stop it. Mina: THAT'S A LIE!! Host: My my.... That is VERY concerning... Holden: That is why I prepared the following message to Defenders: For your own safety, and the safety of every living being who's lost family and friends to the Targhul, stop protecting those monsters. Let us help you Defenders. P.A.T #1: YEAH!! P.A.T #3: That's what we're talking about man! Tom: Jeez, you guys weren't kidding about these guys. Charlie: Yeah they're- (The group then notice Omega as he begins to sense something) Mina: Omega? Alex: You okay? (Omega is seen darting his eyes around the rooftops as shadowy figures are seen jumping from roof to roof) Omega: Oh no... P.A.T #4: Hey, what's with the freak? P.A.T #1: Something's up with your little pet there Defenders. Maybe put it on a- (A tendril fires down from the roof and rips through the P.A.T member's head, bursting from his mouth before retracting up where the heroes see a deformed Targhul on the roof as it roars) Alex: The hell??? P.A.T #4: It's a freak! (Three more similar Targhuls soon join the first one) Omega: No way. NIGHT HUNTERS!! P.A.T #5: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! (The P.A.T members all start to make a break for it as the Night Hunters let our blood thirsty roars). Alex: Holy crap, that's not good! Erin: I thought those things were nocturnal! Tom: I thought they were extinct! Omega: Wait, hold up. (A female Targhul walks up in between the Night Hunters and signals for them to stay back) Omega: The hell...? ???: There you are my king. Alex: Uhhhh....Omega, who is that? Omega: No clue. ???: We've been looking for you for awhile now. Such a shame you still haven't lived up to your potential yet as a King. Omega: What the hell are you on about? Erin: Who are you? ???: I am Gientra, Queen of The Targhuls. Omega: Queen? Tom: That's not what I remember Queens appearing as. Alex: I thought they were massive slugs. Gientra: In the old days they were, but we've evolved since then. And it appears that I've progress further than your pathetic king here. Omega: Pathetic? Gientra: You were supposed to bring our people to peace Omega. You were supposed to help them control, to dominate. Yet here I see you becoming friends with the humans, like a coward. Mina: Hey! Omega is not a coward! He is brave, strong, and a TRUE hero! Gientra: Ah. And this must be your pet. Mina: PET?! Omega: Look, why are you here "Queen"? Gientra: I was looking for you Omega. I heard about your little incident that's ruined our people's reputation, and I'm here to make sure it stays that way. Omega: WHAT?! Gientra: Our people were never supposed to be treated like people Omega, we are meant to be a virus, a weapon designed to exterminate those beneath us. Humanity is simply a stepping stone to our future, and we can't let them stop us. Omega: That is not the way we should be! I would have been dead if not for the humans! Charlie: Yeah! If not for the humans we wouldn't be here! Pearl: We don't want to be some creepy virus thing! We want to be more! Foxtrot: There's no way we can go back to the way we were! Mina: You said it kids! After I saved Omega's life, I'll gladly keep fighting to help make peace with Targhuls! No matter what! Gientra: *sigh* How disappointing. No matter, the Queen always has more influence than the King. (Gientra signals toward Omega, causing him to grab his head in pain) Alex: Omega? Charlie: Dad are you okay? (Gientra and the Night Hunters begin to walk away) Gientra: Finish these humans off for your Queen Omega. Finish them for your people. (The Targhul leave as Omega is seen growling in pain before he stops) Mina: Omega? Omega:...... Alex: Omega? *Touches his shoulder* (Omega suddenly lets out an inhuman roar as he smacks Alex and a few others away) Mina: *Gasp* Alex! (Mina tries to help but Omega quickly grabs her) Mina: Omega stop! What are you doing!? Erin: Goddammit she turned him! Tom: Huh? Erin: She must've influenced him in some way! He's gone feral! (Omega throws Mina, knocking Alex and Tom down) Alex: Ah dammit! Tom: Crap, that's not good! (Omega goes to attack before he recoils and grabs his head roaring) Jack: Great, now what? (Omega roars in pain before he falls to his knees and starts gasping for air. He then looks up confused and in shock) Omega: W-What the hell?! Zulu: Dad! Are you okay?? Omega: W-What just happened?! Pearl: That lady messed with your head! She made you feral! Omega: Dammit, she must have higher influence than I thought. Alex: First Carnage, now this? Can our job get any harder? Tom: Everyone's just out to get the Targhul now aren't they? Jack: Sure does seem that way. Alex: But why? Omega: Look, let's not worry about all that. We've got too much to worry about right now to think about that. (The heroes look at Omega before they look over at the P.A.T member that was killed by the Night Hunter) Alex: There's definitely something going on here, something no one's aware of. Mina: So many people want them dead. But for what reason? Alex: I'm not sure. But we'll figure it out soon enough. Erin: Let's just head home for now. We'll figure it out later. Jack: Got it. (The heroes head off back home before they're met by Octavius who is clearly seen saddened) Otto: Oh, Defenders. Hello there. Tom: Otto? What's going on? Otto: It's over Tom. They're gone. Alex: What do you mean? Otto: My suits. That Ultron A.I managed to access them even after I disabled them. Tom: How many? Otto: In all? Fourteen different suits. Tom: Dammit. Otto: It's just over I guess. I see now how much I've failed this city considering how much I've helped that crazed machine. Tom: What? Alex: You haven't failed anyone Otto. You can help fix this. Otto: How? Face it kids, I'm just making your job harder. I might as well go back to building prosthetic limbs instead of full bodies. Tom: Don't say that. You're a brilliant scientist Otto. You just need some time to think is all. Otto: *sigh* Maybe you're right. But just know that I will be taking this whole thing to heart. Alex: We understand. Otto: Well, I'll be heading back inside now. Hope you kids have a nice day. Erin: We will. Jack: Thank you Otto. (Otto nods before he enters his office. The heroes then walk away back home as it cuts to Otto walking into his office. A small Targhul worm is seen emerging from a vent before it sees Otto and begins to slowly follow him before cutting to the heroes back home) Sammy: But I'm hungry! Omega: Sammy you just ate! Jessica: You can't just eat so much in such short time, especially at your age! Sammy: I didn't even eat that much! Omega: Sammy, you ate an entire ham. I think that's enough for an hour or so. Sammy: But- Jessica: No buts young man. You've had enough. Sammy: *groans* Jessica: Now come on, you need to sleep it off. You deserve this. (Jessica puts her hand down toward Sammy who reluctantly bonds with her) Jessica: There you go. Alex: Troublemaker now isn't he? Jessica: He's not a troublemaker, but he is developing some kind of attitude now. Omega: Must mean he's getting close to maturing. Jessica: Really? Aw man I like him at this size! Omega: It's an inevitable process Jessica. No Targhul can avoid it. The more they eat, the more nutrients they have to work with. Jessica: Awww. Omega: Don't worry. He won't grow that much when he evolves. It takes time to reach the adult stage. Jessica: If you say so. Alex: Just means he'll be more difficult to work with. You should've seen Omega when he was a kid. Omega: Alex! Alex: Hey I'm just saying. Jessica: Well, as long as he's still the Targhul I know, I don't care how old he gets. Omega: That's good to hear. Jessica: You okay Omega? Mina: Things are getting worse Jess... A lot worse for Targhuls. Jessica: Oh no... Is it Holden again? Alex: Dude's taking his opinion to an international scale. He was just on a talk show earlier. Omega: Yeah, but that's not what I'm worried about. It's that Gientra lady. Jessica: Huh? Erin: She's a Targhul Queen. She attacked us while we were in town and even forced Omega to attack us before he was able to free himself. Jessica: Oh god. That's terrible! Omega: I have no idea where she came from or how she was made. But either way, she's proven herself more powerful than me. Charlie: There's no way that can be true! Zulu: Yeah dad! You're still the TRUE king! We'll never follow that evil queen! Omega: Thanks kids... Mina: *Hugs Omega* Its gonna be okay Omega. Alex: Well it's only natural right? Aren't Queens always more powerful than a King in nature? Erin: That's true but Omega's always been one of the strongest in the team. There's no way he'd willingly follow the orders of some psychopathic Queen. Richie: Yeah! Omega: But how am I supposed to stop her? Alex: Not alone that's for sure. Izuku: Yeah, we'll help you out no matter the cost Omega. Jack: We're not gonna let some slimy disgrace of a Queen boss you around like that! Omega:... You guys... *Tears up* You are the true friends ever... You've helped me so much... Despite everything, I can't thank you enough. Mina: *Tears up* Don't you start crying Omega... You're gonna make me cry too. Alex: This is getting a little sentimental. Jessica: Be quiet Alex, this is a stressful moment for him. Alex: I was just- (Jessica punches Alex in the arm) Alex: Ow! Jessica: Alex! Alex: Sorry! (Erin laughs at Alex who looks over glaring) Tom: So, what are we gonna do now? Erin: Let's just take some time to calm down. We've had a bad day today. Jack: Good idea. Tom: I could use some time to recharge. Alex: You run on batteries? Tom: No I was just making a robot pun. Alex: Ah. Erin: Well, let's go then. (The heroes all head off to calm down from the day's events, ready to chill out from all of the stress from the new threats they've faced.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts